Thunder Only Happens When The Sky Clouds Over
by Twilightanimal
Summary: Hanazono Tokio is an ace schoolgirl with great prospects, who's bored out of her mind. Being rich doesn't really liven up her boring lifestyle. One day, she meets a violent delinquent and becomes entranced with the way he beats the crap out of his prey.
1. Thunder Meets Cloud

I was walking through the school building with a bored expression on my face. A few girls past me by, giving me weird looks. I didn't mind them and continued to walk.

Soon, I entered my class, still looking bored. "Hanazono-dono, you're late! Quickly go and sit, class already started a half hour ago!" My teacher yelled out to me as she was swinging her whip-like stick around.

"Whatever..."

I sighed and did what I was told to do. I sat on my desk and leaned my head onto my palm, while my elbow was placed on my desk. My eyelids lowered a bit as soon as sensei started talking. "Hmm... I already know this lesson... might as well just sleep..."

I whispered to myself. Another half hour past and I was glad all of that was over. Being in an expensive all-girls school is such a bore. Guess I have to live with it.

Third POV:

"Kay, see you soon!" "Like, totally!" The girls chattered happily as they skipped their way to the gates. Tokio arched a brow at this. She can actually imagine them skipping all the way home, which doesn't suit her taste. But like all girls her age, she couldn't help but feel left out. She doesn't have a place in this school. No' one hardly noticed her, but that's partly her fault.

Her piercing emerald orbs were staring into the clear blue sky. suddenly, she felt someone crash against her, making her turn her head, followed by a sinister death-glare towards whoever bumped into her. "S-sorry!!" A random boy her age yelled out at the top of his lungs as he ran off in a hurry to get away from her. Tokio readjusted her backpack, ready for the lonely trip home.

After a while of walking, she passed through one of the many Namimori parks. She stopped and stared at the empty swing sets. It was hard to stop the kid-like side of her to emerge, but she managed to silence the little voice inside her head screaming 'Swing!! Swing!!'

"Who cares." Tokio muttered out. "I'm not a kid anymore." She finished off as she began to walk again. As she was walking, she heard the faint sound of a metal bar being dragged across the ground. The scraping sound was beginning to give her a headache, so she did what any person would have done and turned around to face whoever that was.

"Cut it..."

She scanned the group of males before her. They looked like they were part of a gang or sumthin'. They really got it going on. The tacky outfits. The weird hairdos. Retarded scars to show their retarded 'accidents'. You name it.

"Out... What the hell do you guys want?" Tokio wasn't intimidated by the least. "You go to Nishimachi middle school, right?" The bald one asked her. "Gee... You do know I'm wearing the Nishimachi middle school uniform, right? Don't ask stupid questions." Tokio replied with a cheerful grin plastered on her face.

"H-hey! Are you mocking me!! She's mocking me!" He turned to his co-workers in crime. "It was just a question, you brat!" "I didn't say you failed with your little question. All I asked of you was to stop asking stupid questions." The bald guy clenched his teeth at her snappy response. "Look, it was nice chatting with you guys but I need to go home." Tokio ended as she turned around. Her eyes widened as soon as she did so.

More thugs were making there way to her with different kinds of objects to beat someone up. "I only asked you a question, but since you were getting on my nerves, I guess I'll just knock you up." The bald guy said as a smirk appeared on his big lips. Tokio got a little uneasy and took a few steps back. She shifted her emerald eyes to take a better look on everyone. _This might look bad.._ she thought to herself.

Tokio's POV:

The baldy made his way to me, still with that disgusting smirk on his face. Before he took out his weapons, someone harshly kicked him forward, resulting for him to come flying towards me. I dodged it before he could collide into me. I looked at the baldy lying next to me, and then I looked forward again with a raised eyebrow.

I saw someone standing there, not looking very pleased. To my surprise, I realized that the person was just a kid, approximately about my age. His raven-black hair was combed neatly, giving off the illusion of him being a nice kid. Although the tonfa he held onto kind of crushed that illusion right off the bat. His pale skin made him look like a sun bearing vampire. His piercing blue eyes locked onto my emerald ones. I felt like a deer caught in headlights. Well, it was actually more like a lamb staring at the awesomeness that is the king of lions. And this ferocious looking lion ain't planning on letting a weak prey such as myself escape that easily. Not on his watch... Not like lions need them anyway.

But if he thinks I'm just gonna roll over and play a dead little lamb, he's got another thing coming. "Hey! What's the big idea, huh?!" I said, feeling his eyes burn two holes into my skull. As soon as I finished my sentence, the guy dashed in my direction. I practically jumped out of my skin right then and there! The sight of him, about to attack me was accompanied with a mighty roar...My imagination must be messing around with me.

Much to my surprise, he didn't even see me standing there! It took a few powerful jabs with his tonfa to bring the thugs down. Starting with the baldy… Poor guy. After the dust settled in on the once peaceful Namimori park, the raven-haired kid was the last person standing.

As he wiped away the dirt on his cheek, he turned his head to face me. His eyes locked onto mine, reading my emotions like an open book. In a swift motion, he tossed me his cell-phone. I didn't question it and caught it in a clumsy matter. I don't know what he'll do if I dropped it…

"Call an ambulance…"

I arched my brow upon hearing his deep voice for the first time. "Okay… First, you beat them up. And then you ask me to call an ambulance? Just who are you anyway?" His eyes flashed dangerously in my direction. I guess I shouldn't have said all that. "I wasn't asking. It's an order." I'm guessing he doesn't know how to have any proper fun around here.

"Fine. Hold your horses." I replied as I dialed 911. His glare intensified at my comment. "Horses?" "W-what?! What did I do?" I stuttered as I backed away, leading for him to walk forward in my direction. "Okay! You gotta stop freaking people out! I didn't say anything wrong!" He merely answered by readying his tonfa for a good beating. Just when he was about to strike me, the tension was interrupted by a faint ringing sound.

_Midori tanabiku namimori no _

The cell-phone in my hand began to vibrate as the tune got louder.

_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii _

"H-hello?" I placed the phone on my ear in a reflex, answering the call. "It's for you." I gave him the phone. He immediately hung up on whoever was on the phone, making me sweat-drop at his actions. He probably doesn't have any friends… "Yeah.. I should be going home..." I took a few steps back.

I took a closer look at the guy, wanting to know if he'd follow me or not. He didn't, which I was glad for. I sighed deeply as I turned around, but then I remembered something.

"H-hey, before I leave... Can I at least... know your name..?"

My question remained unanswered. I sighed and wanted to leave for real.

"Hibari Kyouya."

he spoke up with a straight intonation. I looked t him in question. "What did you say?" "Hibari Kyouya. Don't make me repeat it, or I'll bite you to death."

A sweat-drop formed onto my forehead as soon as he said that. "I see… um.. I'll be leaving now…" I bowed slightly in his direction and left him standing there as I continued my lonely trip home. Though, it wasn't quite 'lonely' but more 'dangerous'.

* * *

I was currently standing in front of the gates of my house. I placed my finger onto the doorbell and pressed it softly.

_Yes, who is this?_

"Tokio." I replied blankly. _Ah, your back from school, Master Hanazono? I'll open the gates shortly! _

Like the voice said, the gates opened up, leaving for me to walk inside. I made it to the door and opened it up, to see the huge ballroom. I looked up at the ceiling with a bored expression. "Seems they bought a new lamp…" I finished off. A few maids rushed over to me in a hurry and took my briefcase, along with my coat. I walked over to the lift and pushed the button, resulting for the lift door's to open up.

After a while, I made it to my room. It was a bit girly, seeing it was painted in a pink color. You could see a few mirrors here and there, and a big wardrobe. So big that you could get lost in it. And to finish it off, there was a king sized bed in the middle of my huge room.

I jumped onto it without hesitation as I left a deep sigh.

"Hibari Kyouya, ka?"


	2. Thunder Meets Sky And Its Inhabitants

**Twilightanimal: First things first, Merry Christmas for anyone reading this on 25th december, and Happy New Year! Now onto the business...**

**Sorry for the long hold-up. Also, there are going to come lots of new OC's.. well not really. For anyone who knows Final Fantasy7, I hope I didn't ruin the people coming here. I changed Rude, Reno and Tseng only a bit. They are all kinda stupid so yeah. Also, My sister's OC will appear here. I was planning on doing so because it's funnier that way. I asked Kurokineko's permission for Alice Pierce to come here. Now, Please continue to read. CLASS DISSMISSED!! (lol)**

* * *

My name is Hanazono Tokio. I'm 14 years old and I transferred here from Nishimachi middle school. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Tokio bowed down in a polite manner. "What kind of school is that, Nishimachi? Sounds like a dance school, or something."

A blonde student with pigtails whispered to her co-student friend. "You interested?" The black haired student replied to her in a teasing manner.

"NOT AT ALL!!"

The blonde girl, known as Alice Pierce, exclaimed as she rose up, embarrassing the whole classroom. Alice made her way to Tokio, ignoring whoever stared at her. "Pierce-san?" a brunet questioned softly, already regretting what Alice was about to do.

"Welcome! My name is Alice Pierce!"

She said, smiling kindly. Then her facial expression turned into a glare."Now, show me how you dance..." Tokio raised an eyebrow at this. Before she was able to say something, a grey haired student rose up from his spot and grabbed Alice's collar from behind, pulling her back to her desk.

"H-hey, Hayato!! Hayato! What gives?! release me this instant! HEY!" The grey haired student, known as Gokudera Hayato ignored Alice as he pushed her to her seat, in which she glared at him. Yamamoto Takeshi, who sits next to her, just patted her on the shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"By the way, Hanazono-san, do you mind if I ask you something?" Tokio nodded sweetly at the teacher. "Why did you transfer here from such a great school? I mean, the students that go there are all geniuses! This _is_ kind of a crappy school.." Teacher commented under his breath, but it was loud enough for Tokio to hear.

The redhead smiled with her eyes closed. "I want to meet a student here that helped me before. I didn't have the chance to say Thank You, so here I am." Tokio finished off with yet another kind smile.

"She's so cute..."

one of the male students spoke up softly. "Is that student here in this classroom?" Tokio scanned her new class over and shook with her head afterwards. "I think he's more the 'silent' and 'loner' type. But he does look handsome." Tokio sighed in contentment as a sweat drop formed onto Hayato's forehead, seeing that he's the one who is sitting all the way in front.

"He's kind, he has a dazzling smile, he knows how to protect to protect himself, and sometimes his entire being is surrounded with sparkles." Tokio described the person as her new co-students were listening carefully. "That's the kind of image I get from Dino." Alice whispered with a blush.

The girls were squealing softly as they imagined a prince on a white horse with hearts surrounding his entire being. "There's a prince in our school?" Hayato questioned to himself. "Hey Hayato! I think she's talking about you!!" Alice and Takeshi laughed as she finished that sentence. A huge anime vein popped onto Hayato's forehead.

"She just said the guy isn't in this class you American hooligan!!" "Come on Gokudera, Alice was just joking!" Takeshi replied to Hayato to calm him down. "You were laughing too, Yakyuu baka!!" Hayato pointed out. "Please be quiet all of you. You may be seated, Hanazono-san."

Tokio nodded softly and sat right next to Hayato, in which he raised an eyebrow at her. "See? She really was talking about you..!" "Shut the hell up you American hooligan."

Flashback:"Tseng, Rude, Reno! Come here for a second!" The hallway remained silent. She sighed deeply and scratched her head. "Oh no, I cut myself with a knife and I can't stop bleeding! Help m—"

Before Tokio could finish that sentence, she found herself surrounded by her 3 loyal bodyguards. "Oh Princess, where is that cut?! I'll mend you right away!" Reno exclaimed as he took a hold of Tokio's tiny slender hands. "Out of the way Reno! You're an eyesore! Let me handle this!"

Rude yelled out as he pushed Reno out of the way. "Lucky for me, I came prepared. You guys didn't even bring a First Aid kit." Tseng commented as he shoved both Rude and Reno out his way. "You're right as always Tseng.. how couldn't we think of that.." "Were so sorry Princess!! We fail as you're bodyguards!!"

Reno and Rude exclaimed as they sulked into the corner with a waterfall of tears. "Now, where is that cut.." "You guys, that was just a lie to bring you here." Tokio sighed with a sweat-drop forming onto her head. "What? Then what do you need us for?" Tseng asked as he checked for sure if Tokio really wasn't wounded.

"I want you to find a certain person for me." "And, who is this 'certain person'?" Tseng said as he was still fiddling with Tokio's fingers.

"Is it a guy?! It's a guy right?! Please tell me it's a guy!!" Reno exclaimed as Tseng's eardrums were about burst. "Reno, how shameful! You still think Princess is… attracted to the same gender?!" Rude kicked Reno in the shin after he said that. "I'm just saying… 3 guys peeking on one single girl would make us look like pedophile's.. and did you _have_ to kick me that hard?!" Reno yelled as he wanted to choke his companion, but Rude was too tall.

"You guys, quit it! And it's not peeking! I just want to know which school he goes to.." Tokio sighed and thought about her savior again. "So it is a guy." Tseng stated seriously. "You just want to enroll into his school, don't you?" Tokio tapped the tip of her foot onto the ground in an nervous manner.

"Kind of. Do you mind?" Tokio questioned out. Rude and Reno looked at Tseng in question. "What's his name? You do know his name, right?" Tokio's face lit up at this.

"It's Hibari Kyouya."

"Hibari Kyouya huh? Alright, let's go you guys." Tseng stated as he walked the opposite direction from where he came from. "E-eh? Just like that?" Rude stuttered about. "Let's just get a move on, shall we?" "Anything for the Princess! I would go through her parents nagging just to make her happy!!"

Reno yelled as ran beside Tseng. Rude shrugged as he walked behind them. "Thank you so much! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it, he seems to be a violent delinquent in his school and he's even in charge of some places in Namimori Town.. So be sure not to get on his _bad_ side when you've found him.."

Tokio gave the last piece of information away while the guys just laughed in response. "No problem Princess! We can take him on!" Reno saluted to her with a cheery tone in his voice. "Be very careful.." Tokio whispered as she smiled softly. _Thank you so much, you guys_… Tokio thought to herself with her eyes closed.

* * *

Tseng's POV:

A half hour later, we found ourselves walking in the shopping district of Namimori. "Won't those people look at us like we're street performers? We should've at least have a change of clothing." Rude spoke up as he scratched his bald head.

"Shameful, Rudey. Aren't you proud to be Princess' bodyguards?!" Reno shouted out to his co-worker in protection. "Both of you calm down. We're not here to look pretty or anything. We have a mission!" Tseng commented with a waterfall of tears in his eyes of happiness.

"It's the first time in years that we've seen Princess non-bored! We should be thankful to this guy." "Didn't she say he was a violent delinquent?" Rude recalled as he washed his sunglasses. "She was probably joking."

Reno spoke up as he waved his hand to dismiss the subject. "No biggie!" "No, I wouldn't say that. Remember the time Princess made you fat, by giving you all the unhealthy dinner when Tseng and I weren't looking?" Rude piped up as he chuckled a bit. "You looked so funny."

Tseng laughed, not really caring about Reno's feelings. "She said I'd get a raise if I did that!!" "You still don't realize that's just talk? She was still a child! Do you actually think she would waltz up to her parents asking if they could give you a raise?" Tseng shook his head in a disapproving manner. Reno pouted after Tseng's statement. But then he realized something.

"Hey! You just said I was right about that being talk! She was joking, joking!" Reno yelled again. "… Shut up Reno, you're giving me a headache with your powers to confuse people." Tseng commented as he massaged his temples.

"You guys.. I've been meaning to tell you this.. Hibari Kyouya really is a delinquent." Rude spoke up as Tseng raised an eyebrow at this. "You know the guy?" Reno questioned. "I only know he's the Leader of a Disciplinary Committee… I recall.. from Namimori middle." Reno patted Rude on the back.

"Nice piece of information, dude!" "Don't touch me."

"At least we know something more about the guy. Let's go to that school. The faith of Princess' happiness is in our hands!!" Tseng exclaimed with a dramatic pose.

* * *

Tokio heard someone knocking on her door.

"Princess, you there…?"

Tokio quickly ran over to her door and opened it up, to reveal her men, all beaten up and full with scratches. "What happened to you guys?!" Tokio exclaimed as she helped her men into her room, letting them sit onto her bed. "The guy you have your eyes on is no ordinary guy, Princess.."

Tseng commented, barely keeping his eyes open. "He actually beat the crap out of us.. That is messed up.." "Tell me what happened!" Tokio yelled as she took a hold of a First Aid Kit under her bed. "We were only spying the guy, but he already knew we were there.. he came up to us saying 'You guys aren't students here. Get lost or I'll bite you to death'.. we thought he was bluffing."

Tseng explained as he let out a tiny shriek after Tokio tapped some non-alcoholic alcohol onto his arm. "Come to think of it, what kind of phrase is that?!" Rude exclaimed as he kept his gaze fixed at his broken sunglasses.

"I think he's gay…"

Reno muttered out. "Anyway, we at least figured out which school he goes to, Namimori middle school. It's a few blocks away from here." Tseng spoke up as his wounds were already taken care of. "Thank you so much for this, and I'm so sorry you got beat up in the progress."

Tokio spoke up as she started treating Reno's wounds. "That's okay. Like we said before, we'd do anything to make you happy. So, are you happy?" Tseng asked her in wonder.

"Yes, I'm very happy." Tokio replied to her loyal bodyguard as a faint smile graced her lips. "You're so cute!!"

Reno yelled as he engulfed Tokio in an embrace, ignoring the pain that appeared by moving too much. "Reno.. let go.. Let go of her. LET HER GO DAMMIT!!" Rude exclaimed as tried to pull Reno away from Tokio. Tseng sighed as he rose up from his spot. "Time to go guys. We still need to enroll Princess to her new school."

"But I didn't get treated yet." Rude spoke up. "Hah! You're weak Rudey!" Tokio gave Rude a quick peck on the cheek at this. "Are you better now?" She asked the currently blushing Rude. "Y-yes.." "Hey.. I still have pain on this place over here.."

Reno spoke up as he pointed at his forehead. "Get a grip, will you?!" Tseng yelled as he pulled on Reno's arm, leaving the room.

End Flashback

Tsuna's POV:

"Pierce-san, why did you do that?! Now her first impression of us is ruined!" I scolded the blonde American. "What? I just wanted to see how she dances."

"Nishimachi isn't a dance school you idiot!!" Gokudera-kun yelled out to her in irritation. "Now now, everyone can make mistakes right? It's human!" Yamamoto replied with a big grin appearing on his lips. "You got it all wrong block-head! She's not human at all!!"

Gokudera-kun yelled as he pointed at Pierce-san. But she found it rather funny to bite his finger. "I'll kill you!!" Gokudera-kun shouted out as he took a hole of his dynamites while Yamamoto was doing his best to stop him from lighting them up.

"Calm down Gokudera-kun! Everyone can hear us!" Gokudera-kun did what he was told to in a flash. "I'm sorry, Judaime." He apologized. Yamamoto went over to the window and stared into the distance, only to see something catching his attention.

"Hey guys, the new exchange student is talking to 3 older men. I wonder why." He laughed. "Could it be Dino-san's men?" I piped up as I walked over to the window. "Where?!" Pierce-san exclaimed happily as she ran over to the window. Gokudera-kun followed suit.

"They don't look Italian." He piped up, rather bored. "Those aren't Dino's men at all! They don't look Italian!" Pierce-san pointed out, in which Gokudera-kun resisted the urge to blow her up. Yamamoto noticed something being placed into the redhead's hands. Then those men bowed slightly to her and walked over to the school gates, standing there all the while.

"Creepy.."

I whispered lowly. The redhead made her way back to school, and after a while, she was sitting alone in class with a big bento on her desk. "Is that huge thing supposed to be a bento?" Pierce-san spoke up rather interested. "I think so." Yamamoto replied to her with a nervous smile. The redhead opened her bento, to see all sorts of expensive goodness, Including a lobster!! My mouth dropped a few centimeters at this, and so did Pierce-san's.

"I guess she really is rich." Yamamoto spoke up as grinned. "Rich?!" I piped up in disbelief. "Nishimachi is one of the most expensive all girls schools out there. Plus, The Hanazono family is the richest family in the neighborhood. They recently moved in Namimori for their work. Hanazono Kazuya is a well deserved lawyer, while Hanazono Miki is the head of her own corporation." Yamamoto explained rather understandingly.

Pierce-san just stood there, gawking at the redhead's lunch. "She must be a spoiled brat." Gokudera-kun stated blankly. "How rich do you think she is Yamamo.. Yamamoto?" I looked around, only to see Yamamoto standing before the redhead's desk, already befriending her.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you!" He introduced himself rather quickly. "What's that blockhead doing?" Gokudera-kun wondered.

"No fair Takeshi! Leave some food for me!"

Pierce-san yelled as she ran over to Yamamoto and the redhead. "You're that girl from before.."

Was all the girl could say at the moment. "Yeah! Share some food with us! I don't think you can finish that all by yourself." Pierce-san said as she pointed at the big bento before them. "Sure.. you can have some." The girl smiled as she pushed the disposable bento in Pierce-san's direction.

As Pierce-san took a hold of a chair and began to eat some of the lunch, Yamamoto tried to start a conversation with the girl. "Where do you live exactly?" He questioned out. "A few blocks away from here." Yamamoto nodded in understanding.

"It's kind of funny, you have the same name as Japan's Capital!"Tokio smiled nervously in response. "_Chee doos_?" Pierce-san said with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full American Hooligan!" Gokudera-kun yelled as he went over to them. "What's your problem? You're not my dad!" Pierce-san retorted as she continued to eat. "A-ah.. Your name is Hanazono Tokio, right?" I began to say after I followed Gokudera-kun suit.

"Yes. What might yours be?" Hanazono-san asked innocently with a kind smile. "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. Pleased to meet you." Hanazono-san raised her hand for me to shake. I was about to shake it, but Gokudera-kun slapped Hanazono-san's hand away. "You can't touch Juudaime with you're rich germs!" He exclaimed as he gave Hanazono-san a death glare.

She raised her eyebrow at this. "Um.. Do you smoke? Because you smell kind of like it." Hanazono-san spoke up. "What if I do?!" "You're probably not good at running marathons and such, are you?" She asked with a blinding smile. Gokudera-kun's fingers were twitching at this.

"Bear with it Gokudera-kun." I said, trying my best to calm him down. "_Tzunemi, tri dis, dilicioes_!" Pierce-san spoke up, again with her mouth full. "Stop eating, Pierce-san! It's not even yours to begin with!!" I cried out in despair. "But she said I could have some.." Pierce-san muttered out.

"Aren't you kinda tired of that fish? I mean, yesterday, you were dressed as a fish, giving fish menu's, and also in a fish restaurant." Yamamoto laughed. "One, that wasn't fish costume. It was more Godzilla's offspring. And two, I'm hungry." Pierce-san stated before she continued eating from Hanazono-san's Bento.

"It was funny when Hibari slipped over that fish." Gokudera-kun chuckled, recalling what happened the other day. Hanazono-san's eyes widened at this. "Come to think of it, Tsunami, why did you pull me away from Kyouya when I was taking his order?" "Because--" "Do you know Hibari Kyouya?!"

Hanazono-san interrupted as she looked at me with her big emerald eyes. "No, we don't know the bastard." Pierce-san retorted as she placed the lid back onto the bento. "Pierce-san, that's a lie and you know it!" I yelled at her in response. "Do you know where I can find him? He goes to this school right?"

Gokudera-kun raised an eyebrow at this. "Why are you so desperate to meet him anyway?" He spoke up as he took a cigarette from his cigarette pack. "He's the student that saved me." Hanazono-san spoke up blankly, in which everyone crashed down anime style. "Hibari's that Prince you were talking about?!"

Gokudera-kun exclaimed in disbelief while Hanazono-san just raised an eyebrow at him. "Prince?" She mumbled to herself. "Are you sure you're not mistaking him with someone else? Are you sure you're talking about _that_ Hibari-san?" I piped up. "Probably isn't him anyway. There are lots of Hibari Kyouya's right?" Pierce-san questioned out. "Maybe it's just her imagination." Yamamoto replied.

"He has black raven hair and piercing blue eyes. He wears a long jacket around his shoulders with the kanji for 'Prefect'. He's kind of tall and he has a really deep voice for his age. Oh yeah, he also beats up random people with his tonfa." My head fell at Hanazono-san's statement. "Yup… It's Hibari-san alright." I mumbled with a sweatdrop forming on my head.

"Are you in love with the guy? Because if you are, I advice for you to search someone else." Gokudera-kun accused. "No I'm not in love with him. What makes you think that?" Hanazono-san spoke up in a daze. "Wait wait, hold on a sec, what did Kyouya save you from anyway?"

Now that she mentioned it, what did Hibari-san save Hanazono-san from? "A bunch of weird adults saying they wanted to knock me up." Hanazono-san replied with a smile. She's so positive about it! "So you guys know him?" "Yeah. Alice over here challenges him into a fight, but she always loses with a few broken bones."

Yamamoto grinned as he pointed at Pierce-san. "He was asking for it!" Pierce-san exclaimed as he pumped her fist up in the air. "Asking for what?" Gokudera-kun questioned as he exhaled, filled with smoke. "From what I've heard, you're the one that goes to him for ass whooping." Hanazono-san retorted, ignoring Gokudera-kun in the progress. "..That sounds kind of.. awkward."

Pierce-san spoke up, rather frightened. Hanazono-san shrugged in response. Gokudera-kun exhaled again, but this time Hanazono-san caught some of the smoke and began to cough wildly. "Are you okay, Hanazono-san?" I spoke up. "I'm okay, it's just a little asthma attack."

She replied with a smile. "Gokudera-kun, you shou--" At this, three male adults came crashing in, running to Hanazono-san in the progress. "Princess! Are you okay?!" The redhead yelled out as he grabbed a hold of Hanazono-san's hands. "We heard you were coughing!!"

A bald, tall adult yelled as he gave Hanazono-san an inhaler. "What the hell are you thinking you little brat?! Smoking in Princess' neighborhood?!" The black haired male exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of Gokudera-kun's collar, pulling him towards his face. Gokudera-kun wasn't intimidated by the least. "You guys, it was just a little attack. Hayato-kun didn't know I had asthma." Hayato-kun?! "I'm better now, see?" The black haired guy released his grip on Gokudera-kun, hugging Hanazono-san instead.

"Princess, I was so worried!" "Princess?" Pierce-san whispered to Yamamoto. "So she's a from a royal family?" Yamamoto joked.

"Got a problem."

The baldy stated darkly. Pierce-san and Yamamoto were just grinning in response. "I'm sorry you guys. These are my bodyguards. They were hired after my parents found out I have asthma. It was a long time ago and they're still loyal to me." She has bodyguards?! What the heck?!

"The one hugging me is called Tseng. The one glaring at Alice and Takeshi-kun is Rude. And the redhead is called Reno." She introduced them as she tried to push Tseng-san away from her. "These are Alice Pierce, Yamamoto Takeshi-kun, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun and… umm… Gokudera Hayato-kun."

Tseng-san and Rude-san were just glaring at us, while Reno-san was talking Hanazono-san. "How are doing on your first day?" He asked her in a daze. "I'm doing okay." She replied. "Uh, H-Hanazono-san, these people aren't supposed to be here.. If Hibari-san finds them he'll sure--"

"What are you herbivores doing here, _Again_?" were screwed. "HYIII!! H-Hibari-san!!" I exclaimed as I stepped to the side of the wall. Tseng–san and the others froze upon seeing Hibari-san in the hallway.

"It's you!"

Hanazono-san accused as she rose up from her desk, wanting to go to Hibari-san. But as soon as she took a step, her men were making sounds, in which she stopped and looked at them. "What?" "Princess.. Don't. Move. A muscle."

Hanazono-san raised an eyebrow at this. She took another step, and again her men were yelling all kinds of weirdness. Pierce-san immediately charged into Hibari-san after Hanazono-san stopped walking. Hibari-san took a side step before Pierce-san was able to attack him, leaving for her to crash into the wall of the hallway.

Yamamoto walked over to her and peeled her off of it. "You okay?" Yamamoto grinned. "Uh-huh…." Pierce-san muttered out in reply. Hibari-san walked over to Reno-san, and he already stood in battle position.

"Bring it on, _Bich_." In a swift-motion, Hibari-san grabbed a hold of Reno-san's arm and turned it over to his back. "Ow, ow… Th-there's money in my pocket… take it.. take it all.." He mumbled out. Hibari-san released his tight grip on Reno-san.

"Get out."

Hanazono-san's men looked at her in question. She nudged her head into the direction of the exit, in which all of her men ran away in a split second, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. Hanazono-san turned to Hibari-san at this and took a few steps closer to him.

"She's probably gonna thank him or something." Gokudera-kun sighed, already losing interest. Hanazono-san immediately grabbed a hold of Hibari-san's collar. My eyes bulged out of my eyesockets the second she did so. She's going to die!!

"I like you're battling skills. Please teach me them."

She spoke up with an emotionless voice. Hibari-san merely smirked at her actions. "Weren't you going to thank him, Hanazono-san?!" I broke the tension with my arms raised. "Thank him? Whatever gave you that idea?" I crashed onto the concrete floor after she replied.

Hibari-san discarded Hanazono-san's hand from his uniform, tightening his grip on it every passing second. Hanazono-san winced in pain, and jerked away from Hibari-san, rubbing the pain on her pulse away. After she did that, Hibari-san also left.

"Hey, wait! Oh darn.. I failed."

"What was that all about?!" I exclaimed as I was about to pull out my hair. "You were lying about thanking him huh?" Gokudera-kun pointed out. "Not quite, but yes, I was lying." Hanazono-san answered truthfully. "Don't do that anymore!! You got away with it today, but he'll surely kill you next time!!"

I exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders in the progress. "But, Alice survived... right?" I looked over at Pierce-san, who seemed to be recovered by now. "Pierce-san is different!" Hanazono-san sighed at this. She pushed me away and sat back down at her desk. "I want to learn from Hibari-san. His fighting habits are extraordinary." A sweat-drop formed onto my forehead. "Do you mean to tell me that... you _actually_ look up to Hibari-san?!" I shouted out in disbelief.

"I gained respect for him." Hanazono-san corrected me. "It's the same thing!" I cried out. "Don't worry about her, Juudaime. She'll get over him in no time." Gokudera-kun spoke as he raised his thumbs up.

"That doesn't cheer me up at all! She's wicked!!"


End file.
